The invention relates to a system for fastening the cabinet-interior, rearward end of the track of a slide for drawers or the like, in the carcase of a cabinet, at a distance from the inside surface of the lateral wall of the cabinet.
The tracks of slides by means of which drawers, pull-out boards, appliance holders and the like are mounted in a cabinet so as to enable them to be drawn out and pushed in again are normally screwed directly onto the inside surface of the associated cabinet side wall. In the case of certain cabinet types produced mostly by kitchen cabinet manufacturers in and for the United States of America, however, the front opening of the cabinet is narrowed by a circumferential face frame; as a result, drawers or other pull-outs can have a width corresponding only to the clear width between the vertical edges of the frame. In this case the track of the drawer guide cannot be fastened to the cabinet side wall but must be shifted toward the cabinet interior by the amount by which the frame reaches past the inside surface of the associated cabinet side wall. The front end of the track is in that case screwed in an appropriate manner to the inside surface or to the edge of the frame, while its inside, rearward end must be fastened to the rear wall of the cabinet. Even in the mounting of plastic drawers with hollow side walls or in the mounting of drawers below their bottom and within their sides extending below the bottom, the track has to be mounted at a distance from the associated side wall of the cabinet.
It is the purpose of the invention to create a system for fastening the inside, rearward end of the track of a drawer guide to the rear wall of the cabinet, which will permit a simple and quick horizontal adjustment of the position of the inside track end in order thus to be able to compensate any possible inaccuracies in the manufacture of the cabinet or changes in the inside dimensions of the cabinet in the course of time due to external influences such as atmospheric humidity.